An Unlikely Hero
by mujenhime13
Summary: Dahlia is a Dalish hunter. One of the best in her clan, but whithin a week her whole life is turned upside down. With the pain of losing her home and first love she must try make it through now living in the shem's world. But she might not be alone.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

The First Blight

"And so is the Golden City blackened

With each step you take in my Hall.

Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting.

You have brought Sin to Heaven

And doom upon all the world."

Canticle or Threnodies 8:13

The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages sought to usurp heaven but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out. Twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters. The first of the darkspawn. They became a Blight upon the lands unstoppable and relentless. The Dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall and from the Deep Roads the darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally we neared annihilation.

Until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race. Warriors and mages, barbarians and kings. The Grey Wardens risked everything to stem the tide of darkness…..and prevail. It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes have forgotten. We are few now and our warnings have been ignored for too long. We may even be too late for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon. Maker help us all.

-Duncan Commander of the Grey

1

Child of the Dalish

The sun had started to set when we arrived at the human fortress known as Ostagar. My muscles felt like they were about to give way any second as the Grey Warden known as Duncan dragged me from the Bercillian Forest where Keeper Marethari and Hahren Paivel kept the camp up until three days ago when I left. The tall human, Duncan, I was traveling with was talking to a shorter, blond human in heavy golden armor. He didn't seem at all the serious type like Duncan but seemed important enough to wear such flashy garments. Duncan was wearing his black almost grayish hair in a short, tight ponytail. His beard looked as if it hadn't been shaved in a month or two. His long white and red robes suited for battle with a few armor plating on here and there was dirty from the walk through the forest.

I wasn't really paying much attention. The ruins we had arrived at were of human origin and the tall, arching rubble made of weather worn, grey stone was nothing like what I thought human architecture would look like. This place was clearly magnificent in it's glory days.

"And this must be the new recruit?" the light blond headed human asked looking at me with excitement.

"Yes, this is Dahlia, a Dalish Elf. Dahlia this is King Cailan." answered Duncan, although he seemed too young to be king. He couldn't be but maybe four to five years older than me. Now Duncan I knew I could trust not only because he saved my life once but because he owes me a cure to the darkspawn taint that happened to be spreading through my veins like a forest fire, but this king seemed too cocky for his own good. But now I am in their world.

"Your majesty." I greeted. The words tasted foreign and for me held no meaning.

"Nice to meet you my lady. A brave and noble people the Dalish. I have no doubt the Grey Wardens will benefit from having you in their ranks." Unsure of what to say I just stood there trying to find the right words to say.

"Thank you," was all I could think of. Trust is something these shemlen(humans) have yet to earn. This King Cailan sure was different than what I heard about the human nobles though I'll give him that much. He didn't give off one hint that he thought low of me.

The king turned back towards Duncan with an amused tone, "Well I better get back to my tent before Loghain gets the notion that he needs to send a search party."

"Farewell your majesty." replied Duncan. I watched the young human king leave with his two heavily plated body guards flanking him.

"It is true they have won multiple battles before now against the darkspawn with no sign of the Archdemon. So many are convinced this is not a true Blight we are up against," he stated with disbelief clear in his voice.

"What's an Archdemon." He then turned to look me in the eye.

"The Archdemon is the one behind a Blight. The one who controls the horde. Legend says it is an old god that is awakened once every couple hundred years or so by the darkspawn and becomes tainted by them. Crawling out from the Deep Roads along with the rest of the darkspawn, it taints the land and thus the Archdemon," the features on his face turned grim as he said this.

"Yet you don't seem to believe that this is just some random series of attacks."

He sighed, "No, we Grey Wardens can…sense the Archdemon, which is why we know this is a Blight and we Grey Wardens are needed to end it." Sense the Archdemon? But how?

Reading the confusion on my face and in order to keep me from asking the question I had on mind he continued, "Even so I cannot ask the King to rely solely on my feelings and wait for reinforcements from the other Grey Wardens in Orlais on the other side of the Frostback Mountains that make up our western border and the Knights of Redcliffe north of here at the south western tip of Lake Calenhad."

I just shook my head, "If he really holds the Grey Wardens at such high regard as he seems to then he should be willing to listen and do good to heed your advice." The humans are still strange to me.

"Dahlia, I have important matters to attend to, so I won't be seeing you till tomorrow before The Joining. Just go across this bridge, keep going straight until you see a red tent and that is yours while we are here in the camp. When you wake up talk to one of the guards on duty and ask for Alistair. He will be your guide around camp to help you prepare for the battle and The Joining ritual." He then turned to walk away. The Joining was supposed to be a test that would make me into a Grey Warden and make me immune to the taint the darkspawn had left behind.

Finally some rest. I started across the stone bridge crossing my arms over my stomach to help shield my exposed skin from the icy breeze that was washing over the land. The crisp mountain air smelled of frozen pine. I looked at the ruins that lay before me. Ostagar was what he called it. It certainly had seen it's fair share of battles judging by the marks of weapons in the stone and the side of the battlements and bridges that had been blown out.

As I neared closer to the great archway I could hear the sound of dogs. The only time I had actually ever seen one was at the last clans meet. I remember it because it was the one who stole into the smoke house and Keeper Marethari sent me and Tamlen to chase him down. I looked down at the silver ring that looked like entangled vines around my finger that the Keeper gave me as a parting gift. Tamlen. Keeper. My clan. Dareth shiral(safe journey).

"Good evening miss." my head snapped up to look at a guard in a heavy chain mail armor.

"Oh. Um good evening." His voice had startled me out of my thoughts.

"You must be one of Duncan's new recruits. Nice to meet you. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Duncan must be quite renown around here.

"Thanks but I'm good for right now." He bowed his head in respect, "Fair enough enjoy your time at Ostagar miss." I nodded before walking off in the direction I hoped was my tent.

As I turned the curve of the pillar the camp came into full view and all I could do was stare in awe. I had never in my seventeen years seen anything human besides those that had came too close to the Clan's campground. In the corner of my eye something gleamed that reminded me of Keeper Marethari and Merrill, her apprentice and one of my best friends. Surrounded by a wall and the only opening being guarded by two fully armored knights was a group of humans gathered in a circle dressed in robes of blue performing a magic so similar to my Clan's but also so different. Their uplifted hands had the same white, blue aura dancing through the air above them in a manner I had seen before when the Keeper or Merrill casted a spell.

I slowly approached the entrance as to get a better look only to be interrupted by one of the men at arms. "Excuse me ma'am the mages must not be interrupted," the guard spoke behind his equally large helm that only showed very little of his eyes. I felt annoyance towards the shem who barred my path,

"And why not? What kind of spell are they casting anyway?" This time it was the other that spoke,

"They are preparing for the coming battle against the horde. They need all the concentration they can get without nosy elves gawking at them." I could feel the blood rush up to my face as they spoke with such disdain.

But when I opened my mouth to say something another voice intruded except this one was an older more gentler voice, "Excuse me Ser Templar is something the matter?" I turned to my left to see an elderly woman approaching wearing a ruby red robe and her short, snow white hair pulled back into a ponytail shorter than mine.

"This elf was trying to sneak into the Chanting Circle." I shot an icy glance at the armored man to see if this shem mind could catch on to how much I loathed his attitude.

"Ah you must be one of Duncan's new recruits. Why stand here watching something as boring as a Chanting Circle. Come with me." I shot the two men more icy glances as I followed the woman a couple yards away before she turned to face me.

"Duncan is not easily impressed you should be proud. My name is Wynne by the way." Just how famous is Duncan.

"Ma serannas(thank you). My name is Dahlia. So what's with those two," I gestured at the men behind me.

"They are Templars sent by the Chantry to keep a close eye on mages and hunt down those who turn to forbidden magic before they can do harm to others." This made no sense to me. But I was too light headed to go on further trying to understand why this 'Chantry' had so little trust in the mages so I gave up.

"That still doesn't explain there behavior."

Wynne glanced at the Templars before looking back at me, "You must forgive them that. It has been a long time since the battles have started. Morale is low at the time." She sighed. "I'm curious why did you seem so interested in the mages' Chanting Circle anyway?"

I moved the ring on my right ring finger slightly back and forth with my thumb as I spoke, "The Keeper of my clan uses magic too along with her apprentice and I was curious to see if it was the same."

The elderly mage looked at me with confusion. "I may not know of the Dalish ways but I do know that the only other kind of magic besides what we use is the forbidden blood magic. But I may be wrong on that assumption too."

I knew that there was no blood in the Keeper's magic so maybe it was the same or completely different.

"So will you be fighting in the battle too ,Wynne?" She looked at me with amused eyes and chuckled a little as she replied,

"Not exactly. I will be standing back on this one under Duncan's orders to make ready the camp for when they come back from the battle." I couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief for the nice elderly woman. She didn't look like she could hold her own to those things and I would hate it if anything happened to one of the nicer humans.

But I guess I shouldn't make assumptions like that because she looked like she was the same age as Keeper Marethari and you would have to be a complete idiot to want to face her on your own, "But I'm sure that you have more important things to do than talk to me. Like maybe getting some sleep."

I smiled at the sincerity in her voice. In some ways she reminded me of Keeper Marethari. "Well met. Good night Wynne. You should get some sleep too," I suggested before turning to walk away. "Will do Dahlia, good night." Nice humans; four. Humans I wanted to kill; two.

As I made way for the red tent not too far from where I was my mind couldn't help but wander back to the Mahariel Clan in which I grew up. We Dalish Elves have been nomadic wanderers since the humans took our land from us, enslaved us for centuries, raped our women, killed our men, enslaved our children and then after fighting with them during the Exalted March, a religious war lead against the Tevinter Imperium, with the help of the human's prophetess Andraste, released us with no home to return to hundreds of years ago. In that event we have also lost almost all of our culture and arts. The land awarded to us for our service in the war won us the Dales. A small country in the southern part of the shemlen country of Orlais west of here. But when we refused to convert to the shem's religion they led the Exalted March of the Dales. Those who submitted became flat ears, city elves, and live as slaves. Those of us who continued to refuse became the Dalish wanderers. The Keeper's of our nomadic clans keep what we know written down so we will never again forget while the Hahren(elder) of the clan tells it in stories to the young da'len(little child or children).

Upon entering my tent I removed my two Dar'Misus(daggers), my knife, medicine bag, Assans(arrows), and my Bor'assan(Longbow). I didn't even bother taking off my hunting leathers for the darkspawn taint not only brought on the constant burning in my blood but all the symptoms of a fever and was way too exhausted to do anything but slip under the wolf pelt I had laid out on the ground. Or maybe it is a fever? Oh who cares any more. I turned over getting comfortable. The pelt. It still smells like the forest. Like home.


	2. Chapter 2

2

A New Beginning

I awoke with no pain whatsoever. The smell of oak and elfroot filled the air around me with the feel of soft, green grass underneath my hands and against my cheek. As I realized where I was I opened my eyes to see that familiar spot in the woods not far from the camp. Was all that a dream? Duncan, King Cailan, Wynne, the Templars, Tamlen's death? Tamlen. I looked around to find that familiar blond headed idiot with his back to me. My heart swelled with so much joy. I rose to my feet and started to jog towards my childhood friend and love.

"Tamlen!" I called. But he didn't move. My pace slowed when I seen he was doubled over crouched to the ground whispering something barely audible. "Tamlen?" I asked with concern. "Tamlen what's wrong." He didn't move. "Please Tamlen your scaring me." Suddenly the morning light that was filtering down in between the tree tops was covered. As I looked up I saw blood red stain the sky. I returned my gaze to the ground where everything was dead. The trees and bushes had lost all there leaves in one blow from the wind and become black and gnarled. The grass was brown as if the earth had not seen rain in months. The flowers were dried up like someone was readying them for incense but stuck them back in the ground. The scent around me quickly turned from the sweet smell of oak and elfroot to burning sulfur and rotting flesh. My hand covered my nose and mouth at the disgusting stench.

My heart almost stopped at the sound of his voice, "Lethallan(friend)? Is that you?" His voice was so weak and I could tell by the sound of it he was in a great deal of pain. Out of nowhere hundreds of blood red eyes stood on the verge of the darkness surrounding the clearing. "Lethallan," his voice turned from confusion and pain to a serious, hoarse and more stable tone.

Suddenly those that bore the red eyes came into view. Hundreds of different darkspawn surrounded us. "Tamlen it's me Dahlia. Lethallin(friend) come on we have to get out of here," when I turned back to Tamlen he was standing.

"You did this," he finally turned to look at me. His eyes were not the same as they used to be. Where they had been soft, childlike and light brown they were cold and bloodshot. His smooth, bright blonde hair turned a dirty colored, matted mess. His once pale, fair skin started to turn the color of the clouds which loomed over head. "You did this to me!" he exclaimed as he leaped at me. My legs were numb with fear as he pinned me to the ground. "You left me to die! All alone in those underground ruins tainted with those creatures!" He started to choke me. His face was contorted with rage but his eyes were spilling tears.

The darkspawn behind him laughed. Then so fast to where all I could see was a silver blur he took out his Dar'Misu and plunged it into my heart and everything went black. Tamlen.

I sat up trying to catch my breath with one hand at my neck and the other at my heart. I looked up and sighed as I realized I was back in Ostagar sitting in my red tent(Oh how ironic) all sense of panic and fear drained from my body. But it was replaced by self hatred and a breaking heart as I laid my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs and began silently to cry as to not let anyone else know what was going on. My heart was breaking and not from the Dar'Misu he had plunged into it, no that was a dream, but the fact that I let him down hurt worse than any injury anyone could have ever inflicted upon me.

I stayed like that for what seemed like hours. But I know better for if it had been, Duncan would have come looking for me. Or….what was his name? Alistair? Yeah that was it. Oh crap. I almost forgot about the Joining. I needed to distract myself so I started to wash my face off with clean water I found in a bowl next to the cot I had thrown my weapons onto instead of sleeping on last night. The cool water felt good against my skin. I stood up taking note of my body before going any further. The burning sensation in my blood had grown over night from the taint inside me even though my muscles were no longer tired and weak from constant traveling. My head doesn't feel not the least bit dizzy. That must be a blessing since today I will need all my concentration for the fight.

I looked over my tools hesitantly. I want to see how these humans would treat me if I were unarmed. I can take these humans. _A hunter not cautious is a dead one, Lethallan. _Tamlen's words rang in my ears as I remembered the day he took me out to my first hunt as a hunter and not an apprentice. I had left my dagger back in my tent and was about to leave without it when Tamlen had caught me before we left the campsite. Those were his words to me on my first real hunt. But it was also our last. It seemed terribly ironic that his own incautious nature was what made him want to go into that cave instead of going to the Keeper. For that day was six days ago when Tamlen and I had found three humans getting a little too close to the camp and so we chased them off, but not before they had spiked our interests with news of underground ruins in which we had no idea were there. Of course at first we didn't believe them until they had showed us the elven artifact they had found in it. In a rush to find out if there were anything in the ruins that might tell us about the culture we had lost so many centuries before, we had gotten careless and when we found that accursed mirror it let out something evil that had tainted us. But only I was found, by Duncan ,too. And when I woke up two days later I was inside the boundaries of the clan. When the Keeper organized a search party of her apprentice, Merrill, another friend Fenarel, and myself leading the way we found nothing. I was still very weak even though I wouldn't admit it to the others so when Duncan insisted he was gone for the third time I gave in.

I tried to mentally shake the thought of him out of my mind for today at least. I grabbed my dagger and sheathed it in the thin leather holster on the right of my hunter's belt. I did the same with my medicine bag but on the left side. I had always been more coordinated with my right hand than my left. When I had gotten done pulling my black hair back with an elastic band making it look like a Halla's tail but leaving my bangs hanging on each side of my face I walked out of my tent only to see Ostagar crawling with Mages and Templars, Women in golden dresses resembling the sun and men wearing armor shaped like the king's but silver. Where was all this last night?

"Oh great another Elf." sighed a man not too far from my tent. A flat ear had just hurried off most likely running the man's errands. I slowly approached him taking in everything about him. He was tall, of course, had a sword and shield on his back, and had his body painted with from head to toe like the already naturally spotted hound next to him.

I could take him, probably, "You got a problem with Elves human?" He just stared at me nonchalantly as he replied his features unmoving,

"Not besides the fact they're too thin boned for my tastes. Anyway is there something you want from me because I'm very busy."

Deciding to humor myself I asked away, "You don't look like the other warriors around with that paint on you. What's the point in it?" His massive hound pawed at his boot and the man started searching his pouch and pulled out a small baked biscuit and fed it to his companion before answering.

"We are called Ash Warriors. When out in battle the smell of blood can confuse the Mabari," he said gesturing to the hound beside him, "So we paint them and us with Khaddis. Khaddis is a special mixture that overpowers the scent of blood and shows them that we are the same." I guess it made sense.

"Oh before I leave do you know where a man named Alistair is? Duncan told me to find him,"

He looked up at me from petting the Mabari, "I'm sorry I don't know an Alistair. If he is a Grey Warden like the Commander then you might want to check in with one of the king's men. They keep tabs of all the men here in the camp," Now there calling him 'Commander', what is he the leader of the Grey Wardens?

Oh forget it, "Thanks anyway." He nodded before I turned on my heel to leave.

Now I just have to find one man who I have never seen before. "Damn all these humans being so tall," I groaned. Then I spotted a staircase that led up to a platform. I may not know what to look for but I could spot one of the king's men from up there easier than I could where I am now. When I reach the top the sight before me was horrific. So many men were laying on cots and being given medicine for their injuries. I might not be too fond of the humans but being a hunter and following the teachings of the Dalish goddess of the hunt ,Andruil, I couldn't help but feel sadness for those who were suffering. No wonder none of the soldiers came up here besides the few that were standing around a young girl in one of those golden dresses looking a little bit scared if I was right.

I started to wander over to the spot were the group was when one of the men called out to me, "You. Can you not sense them." The man shrieked. He was clearly insane. "It's no use to fight. They'll come and kill us all." I could feel the eyes of those gathered in the group not to far from me boring into my back.

Suddenly a small woman was next to me spoke with a low and smooth voice. "I am sorry about this." The woman was about my height if not shorter with a small rounded face with shoulder length hair that was just turning grey as it seemed to look even more lighter against her dark complexion which also showed she had gotten very little sleep in the past few days. From this man no doubt. "He has been this way since the other troops found him alone in the Korcari Wilds. We do not know what is wrong with him. His blood is not tainted. He's just…terrified" I looked back at the man lying on the cot.

"Can you not hear them? Everyone will die," he whispered.

"That's enough out of you. Now quit yelling at people while I go and get your medicine." she demanded before leaving. I have had enough of his ranting as well and just continued across to the staircase on the other side from where I was at. The place was amazing. Stone columns, looking that they had once reached up to the clouds were now crumbling. Looking down I noticed one of the king's men posted at the bottom of the staircase looking bored leaning against the stone wall.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Alistair. Do you know where he is?" The human just laughed as if I had just said I was looking for my pet dragon.

"You're looking for Alistair huh? He's up those stairs and to the right. Believe me you **can't** miss him."

Confused and willing to leave it at that before my temper caught up with me I replied, "Thanks. I guess," and walked away in the direction he had pointed me. Ugh. More stairs. And what did he mean.

Then I knew. When I got to the top and turned to my right I was able to hear two men arguing. This should be fun to watch. I started to creep slowly up the other flight of stairs and behind a pillar.

When I looked out there standing was another one of those mages. His hair was jet black and his skin tone dark with a look on his face that made him look constipated. I had to suppress a slight giggle on that thought. Looking at the other I thought King Cailan was there. But it was just a fleeting moment. This one obviously had the same dark brown eyes yeah but his hair and armor are not golden like the king's. This man had hair that was more of a golden red and he wore simple splintmail. Not to mention his skin was tan and not fair.

"What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle?" It was the mage who spoke.

"I simply came here to deliver a message from the Revered Mother that she desires your presence." The knight didn't seem affected by the glares he was getting out of the mage.

"What her Reverence desires is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens by the **King's**__orders I might add." If looks could kill that knight would have dropped dead by now.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" Now the knight **is** going to get himself killed if he just keeps mocking him like that.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" And Keeper thought I had a temper.

"Yes, I was harassing **you** by delivering a message." He is either really strong or really stupid.

"Your sarcasm does you no credit." The knight just smiled.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well too. I was even going to name one of my children after you…..the grumpy one." Neither. He has a death wish.

"Enough I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way fool." The mage scowled as he walked passed the knight. I started to walk out from behind the stone pillar and towards the Grey Warden I believed to be the one I was looking for.

He then turned to me and stated, "You know one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Now I know why that guard laughed at me.

"You are a strange human." The Grey Warden let out a laugh.

"You know your not the first to tell me that. Have we met before. You're not another mage are you?" he asked his voice still sounding amused.

"No we haven't and don't worry I'm no mage. I'm Dalish." His face seemed to brighten at the realization of who I was.

"Oh your Duncan's new recruit! Oh yeah Dahlia. That's the name right?"

I smirked. "You must be Alistair. Duncan sent me to find you."

Alistair motioned me to follow as he walked in the direction of the staircase I had come from. "There are two more recruits of Duncan's like you. Have you met them yet?" I shook my head which only lead to a slight headache. "There names are Ser Jory and Daveth. Ser Jory was a knight of Redcliffe who later resigned and won a tournament when Duncan found him in Highever. As for Daveth he was trying to steal from Duncan in Denerim. I think you can guess how that turned out?"

According to the map Highever was the name of one of the smaller towns on the northern sea coast and Denerim was towards the north east edge. "With a Blight why was Duncan so far from here?" He gave me a confused look,

"You know what that's a good question. I'd like to know that too. Hey you know what. I just realized there haven't been many women in the Grey Wardens." He stopped walking. At this point we were down the second flight of stairs.

"I can handle myself better than most," Alistair hasn't said anything about me being an elf…yet.

"I'm starting to get that impression," he replied with an amused tone, "So tell me I'm curious. Have you ever actually seen a darkspawn." He lead me to the right where there were weapons displayed in the corner between the stair case we had just come from and the one leading back up to the infirmary, if you could call it that, which made a closed off little space with the only opening coming from the space between the two stairs.

"Yes just recently actually." He turned his gaze to some swords to his left with a grim expression.

"Good. You'll be at an advantage then. Most new recruits have never seen a darkspawn. Did you find them as horrific as I did?" he asked with disgust plastered all over his face.

"Hideous ,disgusting, but killable," I stated remembering those creatures whose taint you could smell off their bodies. Although I had only killed Genlocks, the weakest of the darkspawn, you could still not risk letting down your guard. The Genlocks are the shortest and probably stand four feet tall. Their faces are twisted and red with razor sharp fangs. The others Duncan had told me about were the Hurlocks that stand a good six feet tall, Emissaries were darkspawn that could use magic, they came as both Genlocks and Hurlocks, the Alphas were the ones that lead the groups, then there were the generals that were over a huge section of the horde, Duncan had said that there are not but four or five per Blight by records of the last ones, Shrieks which he had not wanted to mention but you would know because they had the body structure of a regular human just more twisted, Ogres, and others I can't remember.

"Hey you, elf," A man hollered from across from where we stood. He was standing in front of a display shelf with a couple pouches full of gold, silver, and, bits. He was staring at me with annoyance plain as day. I walked over daring this human to say something that'll tick me off. "Where is my delivery and why are you wearing those ridiculous clothes?" he asked angered.

I could feel my temper flaring as he looked down at me with disdain. "I'm not one of your slaves **shemlen**," I spat at him with a threatening tone. Just what had happened with Alistair, realization seemed to slap him across the face and quickly turned to fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were the new Grey Warden recruit." I had realized my hand was on my dagger only when I loosened my grip off the pommel, "P-please excuse me for my rudeness. I am just a simple quartermaster nothing more," he staggered over his words.

"Then maybe you should treat elves better," I stared him in the eye trying to tell him how much we elves hated his attitude.

"Yes, of course," I decided to let it go before my temper gets the better of me, not to mention I probably wasn't giving myself a real good first impression with Alistair since I had already forgotten he was there. "Anyway, um, may I see what you got?"

Shock spread across his face as I said this as if that was the last thing I would ask him, "Oh, of course. The wares are for the king's army but you Grey Wardens are welcome to whatever you like at a decent price though." I started to look around the small enclosure wandering silently to myself why I would think anything here could be of use. Yeah the stuff looked pretty strong and durable but the quartermaster didn't have anything stronger than my iron wood weapons made by Master Ilen back in the clan so I ended up buying all the herbs, health poultices, and injury kits I could without totally running out of the small sum of money Duncan had given me at the first village we came to.

When we had left the area I looked to Alistair. His thoughts seemed distant and concentrated as if trying to concentrate on some kind of sound far away. I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind.

"Hey you, Warden!" Me and Alistair both turned to see a different Ash Warrior than before beckoning me over next to a kennel on the corner of the road that would lead back to my tent. What in the world had everyone looking for a fight? "Thank goodness I caught you in time," the expression on his face showed concern and pity, "Would you mind helping me with something right quick?"

Not knowing what to say I looked to Alistair wondering how much time we had till the Joining started, "Go ahead, Duncan can wait a couple more minutes," he said with a nod towards the Ash Warrior.

"Sure. What do ya need?" The Ash Warrior ran his fingers through his short, auburn hair,

"Well it's the Mabari ya see. I would hate to have to put down a promising member of the breed. Besides the fact that he lost his master in the last battle while taking down darkspawn he had took in too much of the darkspawn blood and it's taking my best medicine to help with the pain, but I cannot put the medicine into his wounds without him being muzzled so I was wandering if you could do it," he explained as he lead us back to the picket fence making up the kennel.

I looked over at the light brown Mabari on the other side of the fence. He was backed up into a corner staring at us with a low, barely audible growl telling us he definitely didn't want to be bothered. But it was his eyes that compelled me to help. They were full of pain and desperation.

Knowing all too well how the pain of the burning from the taint felt, without turning my head, I told the Ash Warrior, "Give me the muzzle."

I heard Alistair come up from behind me and lower his voice to ask, "Are you sure about this? The thing looks rabid."

I only answered with a short "Yep," grabbed the muzzle from the Ash Warrior's hand, and easily scaled the fence not caring to wait for the Kennel Master to open the gate. As I landed on the dry straw that covered the bottom of the kennel I could see the Mabari tense as his growl got louder. Crouching down I reach out my hand in a non threatening stance. He hesitantly inched forward enough to sniff my hand. Almost instantly he backed down from his aggressive stance and walked up to lay down in front of me whining as he laid his head in my lap making me sit on my hind legs and looked up at me. "I know, I know it hurts," I whispered as I stroked the massive head and slipped the muzzle on him.

The Kennel Master slipped through the gate and started to administer the elixir into his half-open gash running from the top of the front left shoulder down to a couple inches in front of the back leg.

" He will not eat it so this is the only other way I could think of to get the medicine into his system," he spoke quietly trying not to disturb the Mabari, "He seems to like you. If you want we could get him imprinted on you?" Confused as he looked at me he explained, "It means that he will be loyal to you and people you are close to. You don't ever have to worry about feeding them. They are about as smart as your average tax collector and can hunt for themselves," I looked down at the Mabari staring back at me with pain in his eyes, "After he gets better of course."

I heard Alistair grunt in amusement and say, "I think it may already be too late."

When the Kennel Master and I stepped back out to let the Mabari rest he asked inquiringly, "Will you be going into the Korcari Wilds soon?"

I had no idea if I was going in before the battle or not so I answered, "I might but I can't promise you I will. Why?"

Looking a bit relieved he asked, "You'll be getting closer than I will at most, but I was wandering if you could find a Wilds Flower. It is rumored to have healing properties for Mabari like this one with darkspawn taint. Of course it has been tried on people but has no visible effect besides an upset stomach for a few days."

Looking back at the Mabari lying on top of a pile of straw with labored breathing I thought one trip out won't hurt. "I will try but like I said I can't promise I'll be able to find one." The Kennel Master now seemed confident that the poor beast would live, "Good enough. The flower is white with a blood red center. You can't miss it. It will most likely be growing on dead, damp trees, wet rocks, you know anywhere moss would be able to grow." With that done we said goodbye and me and Alistair were back to heading towards the giant pyre between what Alistair had commented being the King's tent to the left and Teryn Loghain's to the right.

Duncan and two other men, a bald one with the great sword, a couple inches higher than my guide, with a broad heavy set and a black haired man with the bow and arrows just a good head taller than me. "Ah there you two are. Done annoying the mages are you, Alistair?"

Alistair's face slightly blushed. "What can I say the Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

Duncan tried unsuccessfully to hold back the smile that formed on his lips, "We are supposed to keep everybody on our good side Alistair. Not give them more reason to drive us back out of Ferelden."

Alistair head slumped forward a bit with a look on his face that made him look like a da'len(little child) caught in the act. "Of course Duncan."

Duncan's face grew grave and serious once more, "Now that you are all here it is time to get started. First off, Aubrianna, this is Daveth and Ser Jory," he proclaimed first gesturing to the black haired man who, even though was short for a shemlen(human), held himself with pride and replied, "M'lady." Then gesturing to the bald one, who seemed to tower over all of us even Duncan, only nodded. Duncan's face grew grave once more and said, "Now that that is out of the way it is time to start the preparations for the Joining. With Alistair as Junior Warden to the order and six months of experience he will be leading your expedition into the Korcari Wilds."

I could see the man,…Ser Jory, nervously shift his weight from one foot to the other, "It is required for the four of you to kill darkspawn stragglers without any danger of going into the horde and collect three vials of darkspawn blood," my heart started to beat faster at the opportunity to kill the vial beasts that were responsible of everything that had happened to me and Tamlen, "There is one other task you need to complete though that is of great importance. You must retrieve old Grey Warden scrolls that were left in a cache at an old outpost that had been abandoned a while back." I looked at the other recruits standing to my left.

Ser Jory looked considerably worried and Daveth was good at hiding his emotions but not good enough for I could see the nervousness in his body language by the way he was picking at his nails.

"Finally some action. But if I may ask Duncan what use are these scrolls to us anyhow and if we were to have found them wouldn't age and the humid, wet climate of the Wilds have destroyed them?" I asked and from the corner of my eye could see Alistair was interested in the answer just as I was.

"They are Grey Warden treaties. The cache however had a protective spell cast on it long ago. They should still be intact."

I glanced around to look at the men. Alistair and Daveth looked about my age if not a year or two older. As for Ser Jory he look like mid to late twenties. "Collect three vials of darkspawn blood and retrieve the treaties, everyone got that?" Alistair finalized which was responded by nods from me and the others.

"You three will have ten minutes to finish getting ready if your not already," he looked towards me teasingly.

While leaving the pyre we had went our separate ways for the time being while Duncan talked to Alistair about something. Upon entering my tent a wave of pain from the burning taint running through my veins hit me like a ton of bricks and everything started to spin. I held onto the edge of the cot to just barely keep myself standing upright. While taking deep breathes I stayed like that for a couple of minutes until the dizzy spell passed.

Damn. The taint wasn't going to give me much longer. I hate to admit it but the quicker we get these preparations done the better chance I got. I quickly started to fasten my two Dar'Misu to either side of my Dalish Hunter's Belt just in front of my medicine bag and my longbow to my back, threw my arrows over my neck, and moved my dagger into a hiding place on the inside of my boot.

I could already feel that it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The Wilds

Alistair

I waited till the recruits had left, "Duncan, pardon my asking but…," he raised his hand to cut me off.

He only shook his head, "I already know what you are going to ask," he turned his back to me. I imagined him staring into the fire in front of him, "The Dalish, she has indeed been tainted."

"And you recruited her knowing the Joining would be able to save her?"

"Partly, but even you know that cannot be my only incentive. She is a very capable rogue. I myself have seen her handiwork with her twin blades. Not to mention, the Dalish archers are not to be rivaled," he took a heavy sigh, "Alistair if she is to live the Joining must be performed tonight. She is proud. Do not keep her from fighting just watch out for her. The more stressed she becomes the more the taint takes affect. We cannot afford to lose someone of her skill."

"I understand."

Turning around to look me in the eye he grimly stated, "And whatever you do, do not ask her about her past."

"Of course," saying that just sparked my interest even more.

Dahlia

After checking my elfroot poultices once more I prayed to Mythal, the Protector, for a successful mission. Just as I exited my tent I seen Alistair, Jory, and Daveth standing there fully equipped and waiting for me. I looked to Alistair and his face was fixated on me with an expression of pity. At first fear swept over me. Did Duncan tell him? Anger quickly replaced any trace of fear. After seeing me looking at him, Alistair quickly averted his gaze, suddenly taking interest in the nearest tree.

He spoke when I joined them. "Well now that everyone is here we can head off to the Korcari Wilds. No wandering off by yourselves, don't charge into battle without orders, and watch each others backs out there."

We started off towards the south gate of camp. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine?" Daveth asked with a brow arched looking me up and down.

"You might want to give your attention to the darkspawn. They might get jealous." It was just to get him to stop staring at me but he actually looked a little nervous. Creators, is that all it takes to scare Jory? Alistair was barely holding back a laugh.

We stopped just in front of the southern gates leading to the Korcari Wilds. A man fully equipped in studded leather armor was taking position as gate keeper, "I hear you have business in the Wilds," it wasn't stated as a question but Alistair nodded yes, "Well just be careful out there. No one will be safe in the Wilds tonight."

I looked to the two humans, Daveth and Ser Jory, both of their faces had been drained of all color. I sighed heavily. Alistair didn't seem affected by the gate keeper's warning. Seemed right though seeing as he has already become a Grey Warden and has probably faced many darkspawn. I just wanted to get this over with. The giant barricaded gate opened and our little group started into the Wilds.

Not half an hour in the shadows around us started to move. None of the humans noticed. Not even the thief. The presence had been tracking us since we had left camp but I could tell that they were no darkspawn but now there were more than the one. I quickened my pace to walk along side Alistair and without taking my eyes off the tree line I warned, "We're being followed."

The sudden shock and confusion came through his voice, "How do you know?"

"They move within the tree line just out of sight."

"Do you know how many?"

"Seven,…no…maybe ten." We all stopped and Alistair's hand went to the hilt of his sword. The two men behind him followed suit as I drew my twin blades from my hips. "They're drawing closer."

"I know," just as he drew his sword a single wolf jumped out into our sights and more did the same surrounding us.

"They're hungry," I stated over the growls emanating from all around us.

"How does that help?" Ser Jory questioned shakily.

"Hunger will make them irrational and uncoordinated as a pack," I said.

"Wonderful! It'll make this fight that much more fun," yelled Daveth whipping out his small knife figuring his bow would not be wise in this fight.

The first wolf lunged at me probably finding me the weakest because of my stature to the others. I easily plunged one of my blades into the lunging wolf's chest jousting it up, over and behind me and I turned to the rest of the wolves that had chosen me as a target, easily cutting them down. Once I killed the last one I cleaned my blades on the grass. All to sudden the burning taint in my body flared. But this time it wasn't like the rest of the times. It felt more like the malicious instincts pulling at me when I was fighting the darkspawn trying to find Tamlen. "The darkspawn are near. We must have drawn their attention." Daveth and Ser Jory were looking confused and nervous. Alistair just stared at me like he was trying to figure out what I had just said, "Well? You can sense them too, right?" He just nodded, "Well quick gawking and let's go." I practically yelled. I was tiring of the looks I kept getting after leaving the clan.

Alistair

Dahlia turned and started walking in the direction of the taint. But how was she able to sense them? Was it because of the taint in her? I've never met someone to have survived the taint as long as she has. After seeing her easily take out half the pack that found her an appetizing snack I can now fully agree with Duncan. Her skills would be much needed during our time of need.

After another half hour of walking through the marsh listening to Ser Jory worrying over getting ambushed and Daveth ridiculing him for being such a coward the taint in the air seemed to thicken. I looked to Dahlia who looked stressed and if I would have blinked I wouldn't have seen the flash of fear that came over her features for briefly a fraction of a second. Before we reached the bend in the road Dahlia gasped and ran forward. The two other recruits ,who had now stopped their bickering, and I followed. "He's dead," she stated looking to her left into the clearing and her face filled with pity. I turned my head to follow her gaze. The grizzly sight lay before us. Dead bodies of soldiers and animal carcasses littered the blood soaked ground. Broken caravans lay dismantled on the side of the road and the smell of tainted blood was almost overwhelming.

I tried to sound as much a leader as Duncan but my voice came out softer than I wanted, "Check for survivors."

To my surprise it was Dahlia who spoke up, "If this was darkspawn work then there would be none." The other two hesitated in the command.

"Check anyway." She just shook her head and proceeded into the clearing.

After several long moments of checking horribly disfigured bodies a small voice cracked from the other side of the road, "Please, help me."

Dahlia was the first to arrive being the quickest and crouching in front of the young soldier that had been sent out to scout the Wilds, "What happened here?"

"Darkspawn," he chocked out, "they ambushed us." He clutched his side and growled in pain. The man was not tainted and could still be saved.

Dahlia obviously had seen this. She turned to look at me over her shoulder, "We have to help him," it was more of a command but I still nodded and she turned back toward the man, "We're going to take you back alright?"

"If you just bandage me up…" the soldier broke off to sit up on his knees as if two show his strength, "I can take myself back. I do not wish to be a burden."

Knowing he was right I crouched down beside her. "Here use these," I gave her the bandages in my pack. She quickly and deftly stitched and cleaned applying salves and bandages to the man's wounds. Within a couple minutes he was able to stand. Giving us a quick 'thank you' and limping the way we came.

Dahlia

"Did you see that? A whole patrol of seasoned men. Wiped out!" Ser Jory vexed. "They couldn't defeat them then how are a couple new recruits supposed to stand up to them?"

"Are all humans this easily to scare?" I retorted more than annoyed with the taint bringing on a new surge of pain in my head.

Alistair stepped forward, "We can take care of the darkspawn together. If we didn't think you could you would not have gotten recruited."

"But what if we are overwhelmed like the soldiers?"

"That is why I am here. If darkspawn were near I would be able to sense them. They cannot catch us by surprise. The army may be in the Wilds but we are in no way in danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." he assured.

"See Ser Knight? We might die, but we will be warned about it first." Daveth added to lighten the atmosphere to no prevail. No one knew what to say to that comment. Ser Jory just looked more scared as his eyes darted amongst the tree line.

Like a hammer the pain slammed into my head and blurred my vision. I covered my eyes with my hand to try to block the rays of the sun from them and staggered trying not to double over.

"Dahlia?" Alistair's deep voice seemed to boom right in my ear. I felt a strong hand grab my upper arm to steady me. The pain slowly faded. Once the pain became bearable again I opened my eyes to find the three men gawking at me. Feeling vulnerable I jerked my arm out of Alistair's hold and began to walk forward.

"Let's go we're wasting time standing here." I demanded more than a little embarrassed. The taint was taking it's toll on my body. A slight ringing lingered in my ears and my muscles were on fire again. I don't have much longer.

When we made it into the next clearing the ringing took on a different sound and the strange feeling pulling at me was back. Darkspawn were near. Just as the three other walked up behind me and stopped a Hurlock rose from the other side of the steep slope and let out a roar making the ringing louder. I thoughtlessly rushed in ahead of Alistair and Ser Jory as Daveth started shooting arrow after arrow at the monster. Making it to the top of the slope two other Genlock appeared and started to attack. The Hurlock pulled out twin blades and charged me. Easily evading the attack and moving behind it I plunged one blade into its back and kicked just below it to release my blade. The vile creature staggered a couple feet away and turned weakly to charge me again.

I awaited the creature. Picking the perfect time to take it down. When the opportunity came, it's left side open without defense as it staggered my whole body seemed to freeze. _What the hell?_ The taint had temporarily locked my muscles.

My delayed reaction caused me to barely catch the creatures own twin blades in mid air with mine. _Shit! My muscles feel like jelly! _Fear and adrenaline kicked in and I was just able to push the Hurlock stumbling backward a bit. Right before I launched after it my feet froze, because a longsword swung in and cut off it's head. The Hurlock dropped to it's knees and fell over.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked standing behind the creature, his expression concerned. I scanned behind me to see the other two already disposed of. Relief washed over me before I realized how I must have looked. Barely able to fend off a Hurlock. Back when me, Merrill, and Fenarel went to search for Tamlen, Merrill used magic, Fenarel used his bow, and I was the only person fighting in close combat and managed to hold off at least three of those creatures at a time.

"Dahlia?" he pressed.

"I'm fine," I said a little snappier than meant. I was really starting to hate that look he keeps giving me. I can't seem weak in front of these humans.

Trying my hand at some more humor I arched my brow playfully, "Don't know if you've heard but it is very unwise to take a hunter's kill from her." Probably not knowing how to respond he nodded his head and called for the others to come and help him fill vials with darkspawn blood.

I turned my back to the others as they had already started taken care of the blood.

_What happened back there?_ I asked myself. _I had also made myself seem ungrateful to the human, but in reality if he hadn't of helped I might have been in some big trouble. _I felt so stupid as I realized I hadn't even planned on where I was going to strike or how I would be able to fend against it if it decided to take another swing at me. _What did the human say? Not to charge into battle without orders? Great. What is wrong with me? _

Aggravated, I sighed and my breath caught when a raw burning flared in my lungs and I started coughing. One hand went to my stomach, the other to cover my mouth. _Falon'Din have mercy._ The feel of the tainted heat spread through my body. It took everything in my power to not fall. When the fit passed, I straightened to find the humans surrounding me awkwardly. Heat rushed to my face, but this time from embarrassment.

"How much of the vials did we fill?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"We filled one and almost all of the second." Alistair stated. "Let's take a short rest."

_No, we have to keep moving!_ Before I had a chance to protest fatigue took over my body and I dragged my self to the other side of the slope where the others took seats on dead trees that had fallen. I took a seat across off from everyone else near the water of the marsh.

Now that I had a good look at the place I noticed the beauty of the place. Tall slender poplars were scattered amongst the Wilds along with shallow pools of water. Cattails grew on the banks. Broken stone pillars and domes littered the area we had arrived at with moss covering every spot it could grow. Sunlight filtered through the thin branches of the trees and played against the still surface of the waters, creating patterns of light and dark on the old stone ruins. You would never have guessed there was a horde of darkspawn lurking through these Wilds.

My stomach growled. Biting my lip I looked around to see if anyone had heard. Alistair was looking over a worn map with a very confused and concentrated look on his face. Ser Jory was talking about some woman he needed to return to and Daveth was unskillfully trying to talk him down.

My mind has been everywhere else this morning and I never ate breakfast. Which meant the last time I ate was yesterday evening. The meal wasn't much, a slice of bread dipped in fat to give us more energy and some dried venison. Not trusting anything in the Wilds enough to eat what it might have offered, I searched my medicine bag to find some peppermint leaves I usually chew on during hunts to keep hunger away till I catch my game. I personally hated the taste, but it was a useful trick when the winter months came by and food was scarce.

Popping two leaves in my mouth I noticed a flower growing at my feet. _A Wilds flower! _The beautiful snow white petals accented the center which was the color of fresh blood. Not knowing which part of the flower the Ash Warrior needed for the cure I dug up the roots and took the whole thing. _Wait, will one be enough? I don't know this human salve. _

I got up and shyly made my way over to our leader. "Um, Alistair?" His head snapped up when he heard my voice.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking toward the tree line.

"No. Look." He stood up when I showed him the Wilds flower, "Do you know which part of the flower he needs or how many he needs?"

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest idea. It's a small dosed medicine so I say one will do," after a few seconds while I still held the flower he pinched the base of the stem just above the roots and with his other hand tore them off, "What I do know, though, is these are very poisonous."

"Do you have something to wrap it in?" I kept everything in my pack wrapped separately so they medicines and poisons don't mix with the roots I save for food.

"Will this work," he asked handing me a piece of cloth from his pocket.

"Yeah. Thanks," I deftly wrapped the flower taking care not to smash the petals and stuck it in my medicine pouch.

Without looking at him I started twisting my ring around my finger and swallowed my pride, anger starting to resurface. Trying to keep my voice low from the others, "How much did Duncan tell you?" When he didn't answer I looked up and he averted his gaze taking great interest in his fingernails.

"I…don't know what you're talking about. He told me you were a very capable rouge. That's about it." My headache came back along with the ringing in my ears.

"You're a very bad liar human. I see those looks you are constantly giving me," He licked his lips in nervousness and still wouldn't hold eye contact with me. "Duncan told you of the taint didn't he?" His eyes continued to look everywhere else. Some leader.

Suddenly, Jory yelled out in pain behind us and was thrown to the other side of the tree he was previously sitting on. Daveth was up in a second releasing his bow on the attacker. The arrow stuck into the foot of a Hurlock holding a mage's staff.

"Careful, it's a Hurlock Emissary. We don't know how strong it's magic is," Alistair warned.

_How did we miss him?_ _My headache._ Mentally shaking myself I grabbed my longbow and shot at it's torso. The arrow stuck in the Emissary's ribs. The creature jerked his foot free from being pinned by Daveth's arrow. It formed a ball of fire in it's hands and released it in my direction. My hunter reflexes still working told me to lunge to my left just in time and roll as the small ball of fire burst into a wall of flames where I once stood. _That was too close. _Reloading my bow I shot into it's upper thigh followed by another arrow into it's knee cap Daveth shot just before Alistair plowed into the Emissary's side with is shield. Looking to my left I saw Daveth was aiming for another shot while Jory, although recovered, was scared stiff.

Looking back, Alistair had sliced the darkspawn right into the belly killing it. A flash of light came from the ground near his feet as I neared the fallen darkspawn, "Alistair! Don't move!" and he froze. I picked up a good size rock in my hand and threw it on the ground where the flash of sunlight came from and a claw trap sprung to life.

"Nice eye," Daveth complimented.

"Were not in the clear yet." Alistair informed just as a Genlock Rogue materialized behind him. To my surprise he bashed the Genlock before he was able to stick his blades into Alistair's back and brought his sword down into it's skull. After releasing his blade three more Rogues popped up out of nowhere.

Me, Alistair, and even Jory each took one as Daveth helped me out with mine with his dagger. The Rogue tried slicing me at the neck but I ducked just in time swinging around my leg outstretched tripping the Rogue. Daveth brought his dagger down right between it's eyes instantly killing it. I had almost forgotten what it was like to fight alongside another rogue, even if he doesn't have dual weapons.

Alistair had just impaled his and Jory was ripping out his blade from the shoulder of his. I waited a moment noticing the taint in my blood was stilled for the moment. Alistair sheathed his sword confirming my instincts. Hopefully there won't be any more darkspawn for a while.

**AU: I'm aliiiiive! lol. Yeah i know it's been forever and very slow but things are going to start picking up. These past two years haven't been nice but now i am where i need to be and you can expect to hear more. I hope the people who have read my work aren't disappointed and i hope i got some who are looking forward for my next ch. **

**Yes I changed her name. :/ I wasn't big on Aubrianna and i hope yuns like Dahlia. It means 'flower' or 'dweller in the valley'. :3**

**Origins fanfics prbly arent as popular as they once were but i hope to be among the few fanfics who are still going.**

**To everyone who has patiently (or not, lol) waiting for this, i DEEPLY apologize. Luv yuns! Till next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

4

The Witch

Dahlia

"What the hell were you doing!" I screamed as my anger began to build.

"I…W-What are y-you talking about," Jory stammered not knowing how to react. His face shocked and bewildered.

"You froze. You just stood there when the rest of us were having fire shot at us!"

"_I_was attacked."

"Yeah, and when you got back on your feet you just stood there like a coward!" I retorted.

"It was using _magic! _You can't expect me to just charge in after it," he replied nervously looking at the others behind me.

"Alistair was able to attack it head on!"

"Take it easy there," Daveth called out from behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I seen a part of his shadow reach out to mine. Before he could lay his hand on my shoulder I drew my dagger and turned to face him with my blade an inch from his throat.

"Don't you dare touch me you alas' shem. Ar tu na'din." I threatened, my voice low as I tried controlling my anger. Even though he didn't understand, his face shows he knows what I mean.

My anger continued to rise. A feeling similar to the dark instinctive pull I get when darkspawn were around pulled at my temper. An angered cry tried forcing it's way up as I clamped my mouth shut. My fingers starting to shake as I lowered my dagger back down to my side. I refuse to let this taint control me.

I forced myself to walk over the makeshift bridge the Emissary had just recently occupied, still holding my arm.

"She's a little spitfire isn't she?" Daveth laughed nervously. I didn't hear the others following me so I decided to stop to look for ruins that might have, at one point in time, been a Grey Warden outpost to give them time to catch up. As I looked toward the bright skyline me eyes started to hurt.

In another pained wave I became light headed and my vision started to blur with black spots on the corners. I resisted the urge to hold my head. Instead I just stood there pretending to be searching the skyline even though I couldn't tell where the trees ended and the sky began.

Just a little longer. I got to hang on. A hand settled on my shoulder and made me jump and my muscles tense. If I had thought it was that alas' shem I would have slit his throat, but the shadow was bigger and the hand had a firm grip on my shoulder steadying me. Alistair came into view. He raised his other hand holding some kind of bag. Judging by the color, it was probably make out of an animal hide.

"It's water," he informed me as I squinted my eyes to try to see better.

I let go of my arm to grab the water skin and swallowed a mouthful while a trickle ran down my chin and neck, as the cool water ran over my dry tongue. I took a deep breath and centered myself helping my vision to clear. Taking another drink I returned the piece of cork into the mouth piece and handed the water back to Alistair. I kept myself from looking at him because I know what look he would be wearing. But I don't need his pity. But I also don't want to come off as ungrateful.

"Thanks," I said low enough for only him to be able to hear. I have to admit it though, it is actually a kind of relief that someone out here has my back.

We continued on a path leading up a small mountain after we retrieved enough blood to fill the second and third vials. The decayed skeleton of a tower sat on top. Broken and weather worn, the tower was just a mere shadow of what it probably once was. All that was left was the walls of the first maybe the beginning of the second floors and the columns that held its backbone.

My earlier outburst seemed to create an aura of uneasiness between the others. Daveth and Jory were constantly stealing glances at me, probably wondering when I was going to slit there throats. Alistair on the other hand seemed unsettled for a completely different reason that kept his attention for most of the hike, maybe the same thing he was thinking of earlier this morning. No darkspawn have made an appearance since earlier and the land seems untouched.

Once inside what used to be the main entrance of the tower we noticed a broken cache. "That should have been where the documents were," Alistair said. At the same time, Alistair gripped the hilt of his sword, I felt that familiar dark pull.

"The Gods are trying to kill me," I grumbled, drawing my bow.

"How many?" Jory asked shakily, noticing Alistair tense.

"Eight. Ten. But, most of them are weak." He turned to me, "Dahlia, I need you to pick off the weaker ones with."

"Right," I replied notching an arrow to my string.

"Ser Jory. Daveth. I need you two to help me fight the stronger ones."

Jory gulped but nodded.

"Wouldn't I be more useful shooting my bow?" Daveth asked.

"We'll need more close range fighters," I stated.

Daveth tried opening his mouth to talk but was drowned out by the yells of the oncoming darkspawn. The other three jumped into action with their swords as I skirted the fight to a small knoll on the side where I could easily pick them off. Drawing back my bow I spotted a Genlock getting too close to Jory and let it fly, impaling it through the head. _One. _

Picking off two more I watched Daveth cut his Genlock Rogue's head off. _Four._ Shooting Alistair's Hurlock in the back I noticed only one more Genlock survived and easily killed it with a shot to the heart. _Six. _Two more fell around Jory's feet. _Eight._

"Well that was easy," Daveth sighed.

"Don't let your guard down!" I yelled from my little knoll, my bow tense.

"There's still one more left," Alistair informed.

A sharp pain hit my middle back and momentarily paralyzed my body while the ground rose up to meet me as I fell forward.

I heard someone scream as my head began to spin, "Dahlia!"

My heart jump started as the voice I heard registered in my mind. "Tamlen?!" I asked shakily. But what I saw brought me back to the cruel reality. Alistair and Jory running toward me as Daveth fumbled for his bow.

"Dahlia! Get up!" Alistair screamed at me.

I flipped over on my back throwing my knife in the general direction of the Hurlock but my dizziness caused it to shoot right passed his head. "Shit!"

Trying to stand, Daveth's arrow finally shot passed me into it's shoulder. My wobbly legs took two steps back before tripping backwards. The Hurlock yanked the arrow out and raised his sword, continuing toward me. I drew my Dar'Misus, readying myself to block. The others' footsteps were right behind me but the sword of the Hurlock was faster. Swinging down his sword, my body froze in panic like a bird trapped by a snake.

Right before its sword reach my mid-section, it stopped and rebounded up in a flash of blue light. The Hurlock looked at his sword and then back at me, obviously confused. Just as it raised its sword for a second time, its body froze like mine did earlier and began to convulse, its body covered in a veil of static.

I was jerked up to my feet and pulled back roughly by my arm and away from the darkspawn. "What did you…?" Alistair asked but was interrupted when the darkspawn fell forward in a smoking heap where he stood.

"Nine," I whispered, looking behind the charred corpse. A tall woman stood with a smug look playing on her features. Her clothes were torn and barely covered her body at all. Her shirt, if you could call it that, was a rope of cloth draped around her neck barely covering her chest and was connected by a single band around her back. Her black skirt came down to where her knee high boots came to and had strips of leather hanging off the hem. Her hair was also a jet black and pulled into a bun on the top of her head with her bangs pushed to one side and framing her face. Not to mention the staff she had strapped to her back proved that she was the one who had electrified the Hurlock to a crisp.

All at once her face turned into one of annoyance as she neared us. "Well well. What have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She asked in her surly voice, "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"Neither. We are here on behalf of the Grey Wardens. This tower once belonged to them." I spoke up, coming to the conclusion the others weren't going to answer.

"Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." She said walking passed us to a spot in the wall that lead to some uncharted part of the Wilds. "I have watched your progress for sometime. Where do they go I wondered? Why are they here? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her. She looks chasind and that means others may be near by," Alistair said.

"Oooh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you," She mocked.

"Yes, swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds she is. She'll turn us into toads," Daveth distressed.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies those legends," she commented with a smile. "Have you no minds of your own? You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine," she announced to me.

I pulled my arm from Alistair's grip and took a step forward, as if presenting myself, "My name is Dahlia Mahariel."

"And you may call me Morrigan. If you wish." Crossing her arms she asked, "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest. Something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you. You're some kind of…sneaky…witch thief!" Alistair accused.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" "Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them."

"I will not for it was not I who removed them," she bantered with Alistair. "Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

"If it was not you then who?" I asked trying to prevent another fight.

"Twas my mother, in fact."

"Can you take us to her?" Already I could feel the questioning looks from the others boring into my back, but I kept my eyes on her golden stare.

"Hm. There is a sensible request. I like you," she smirked at me.

"I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you…' but then 'zap!'. Frog time." Alistair warned. I tried to hide my laugh but a smile found its way out.

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will, just you watch," Daveth wined.

If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change." _Did Jory just make a joke?!_

"Please?" I asked, wanting to get out of here as quick as possible.

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you," she turned and began walking down the other side of the ruins. As I gathered my forgotten weapons and began to follow I noticed how drained my limbs were. Again. The others quickly fell in pace on either side of me.

"Are you alright?" Alistair questioned.

"I'm fine. Just surprised me." I said. He looked as if he was wanting to ask me something. "Is there a problem?"

"Huh, me! No, not at all," he averted.

His uneasiness sparked a memory. Laying on the ground I had thought I heard Tamlen's voice calling me. But it was Alistair's. My sullen mood rekindled, I trekked on behind the shady witch.

"Greetings, Mother," Morrigan announced to a shorter, much older human woman in tattered but intact clothes standing outside of a small hut. "I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them, girl," the elder woman interrupted. "Mmm. Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair mused.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide…either way one's a full!" she retorted. Her eyes in particular look wild like a wolf.

"She's a witch, I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth whispered to Jory a little too loudly as if the tension wasn't already thick enough.

"Quiet Daveth! If she's really a witch do you want to make her made?" Jory argued quietly.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly, irrelevant to the larger scheme of things but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will," she said brushing them off. Turning her icy gaze to me she stepped forward as if she was trying to inspect me like a prized animal, "And what of you? Does you elven mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Tiring of this game I sighed, "I'm no fool if that is what you are asking."

"If that is so, perhaps I need not have asked!" she laughed. "So much of you is uncertain…and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair joked.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!" she laughed. Perhaps she's half crazy?

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales mother," Morrigan stressed while rubbing her forehead.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." the elder woman pulled rolled up scrolls out of a pouch strapped to her side.

"You…oh. You protected them?" Alistair asked sounding astonished.

"And why not?" she snapped handing me the scrolls. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

"Thank you for returning them, but what do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?" I asked.

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or they realize nothing!" She began laughing again like a crazy old woman. But, there is definitely something off about her. "Oh do not mind me, you have what you came for!"

"Time for you to go then," Morrigan chided in, most likely happy to see us going.

"Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests," her mother scolded.

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

**Author's Note:**

**I am soooooooo very sorry this didn't come up quicker. Hopefully you guys can forgive me. School, volleyball, and college have kept me extremely busy since the summer ended and i know this chapter prbly aint all that good and i am not afraid of constructive criticism. I would love some feedback too.**

**Alright well i was wanting to ask my readers, who love pokemon like me(yes i know im a really big nerd :p), i was reading some fanfics a while back and noticed there are very few f.f.'s with an OC as the main character following their own stories and very few that are still going. so i wanted to try writing one of my own. Dont worry, Dragon Age gets priority where its the first one and im goin to post up the prologue to the pkmn after i write this author's note. Plz tell me what you think. Plz and thnku! Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

The Joining

Alistair

The witch, Morrigan, had reluctantly agreed to lead us back to Ostagar. She lead us through a short cut; a bee line through the thickest parts of the Wilds. I would have been happier carving our way back out of the Wilds than have a chasind apostate take us on a detour through some dark, shady wilds. I kept a close watch on our escort. Ser Jory and Daveth were constantly jumping at every sound that was made. Most likely because they feared what a 'Witch of the Wilds' would do as she leads them to an unfamiliar place. Dahlia on the other hand, didn't look to well and lagged behind us some.

"Here you are," the witch stated exasperated when we came to a stop at a bend in the trees. I could see the hilltop not too far from the south gate. When the witch began to walk away I motioned for the others to follow me back to the gate. The sun had started to fall behind the horizon when we entered through the gates.

Once back to Duncan I gave him the vials of blood and the treaties. "It seems you were quite successful even though I had expected you back before dark."

"My apologies, we had to make an unexpected detour to find the treaties," I answered.

"That tale can wait for another time. Now it is time to perform the Joining. Are all three of you ready? Once you go through the Joining there is no turning back. A price must be paid to become as we are. Fate may decree some of you pay that price now rather than later," I noticed the corners of his lips turning slightly downward as he got a better look at Dahlia through the light of the bonfire. However, her gaze was determined and focused as she returned Duncan's.

"Let's get this over with," was all she said and she straightened up a little.

"Of course. Now is there anything else?" he asked turning to Jory and Daveth.

It was Daveth who spoke up, "Yeah, what exactly does this Joining consist of?"

"The darkspawn blood and some magic. Those are the only components you need worry yourself with for the moment. Now if there is nothing else I must make the proper arrangements. Alistair, show them to the old temple," with that Duncan turned and left in the direction of the Circle mages.

"Let's start making our way over there, it shouldn't take him long to prepare," it came out more as a suggestion rather than an order but nevertheless the recruits regathered their weapons and headed toward the old temple where I was fighting with that grumpy mage just this morning. The moment we left the warmth of the fire behind, the cold wind blew at us from the Wilds. Watching the recruits walking to the Joining was a somber scene. Will there be any deaths tonight?

"Wait," came a quiet voice from behind me.

Turning around I saw Dahlia walk off to the side toward the kennels. I had almost completely forgotten about the mabari she had picked the Wilds flower for. As she shuffled off toward the kennel master, it dawned on me that her strong voice earlier was just part of a façade, but like Duncan I could see that she was not as healthy as she lets on.

I could only imagine what she must be going through fighting off the taint as long as she has. Even as she talked with the kennel master she seemed to be using the same cover-up. Once she had gotten his attention she straightened and I could just hear how much stronger her voice had become once again.

As I watched her make her way back after talking shortly I took note of her appearance. Her eyes were sunken. Black circles ringed around her tired eyes. Her walk wasn't limp but seemed to drag. Apart from her straight posture she looked like she hadn't seen sleep or food in days.

I decided to finish the walk beside her in the case she needed help with the steps which I highly doubt she will ask but even so once we started walking back toward the temple she seemed to be doing fine. It was hard to believe she was cracking jokes at Daveth and alert enough to warn us of wolves just this morning. Duncan wasn't kidding when he said the Dalish were proud.

"Hey," Dahlia asked without averting her gaze from the barley visible tower in the distance where the old temple was situated.

"Um, yes?" I asked, taken off guard at the suddeness, "What is it?"

"What's the price?" _Damn!_ I had hoped none of them would remember that part long enough to ask me about it.

"Well, I…"

"You know what it is. You've been through the Joining," her voice may have been weak but, her eyes had that look about them again as they seemed to bore through me trying to find a hint at what awaited her.

"Well yes, of course, but I would rather leave that answer to Duncan. Ask him when he returns," I replied trying to keep my ground. After a few more moments she decided to return her attention to the tower just above us.

"How long will it take?" she asked, again keeping her focus ahead.

"Shouldn't be long. We just need to perform a quick… um…rite on each of you and afterwards you will be free to return to your tents for the night," I said trying to keep the information as vague as possible without mentioning the fact that it might kill her.

What was left of the walk was quiet and uneventful. Once at the top, I saw a table and some chairs had been placed for the convenience of the recruits. Ser Jory and Daveth quickly took seats complaining about the long day of walking. Dahlia, always being the one to do something else, stayed standing and leaned her back against one of the pillars making up the main skeleton of the tower with her arms crossed and head tilted back to rest against the stone with her eyes closed.

"What do you think, Ser knight? You ready?" Daveth asked trying to hold back the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ofcourse," snapped Jory out of nervousness, "This is what all my training the past year has been for."

"So then why are you nervous?" Daveth teased.

"I'm not…! I just don't like the sounds of that price. Why all these damn tests. How come he wouldn't tell us everything now? Why all the secrecy since we've completed our tests? Have I not earned my place?" Jory rambled.

"Maybe its tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you," Ser Jory jested.

"My wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me…it just doesn't seem fair." Jory slumped.

"Would you have come if they warned you?" Daveth suddenly straightened up. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must right?"

"Including sacrificing us?!" Jory suddenly straightened defensively. A look of fear showing clear on his face.

"Will you both, SHUT UP!" Dahlia yelled from her spot at the wall. Cradling her head with one arm and the other wrapped around her middrift. "Hamin(relax)," she breathed. Both men and myself were taken off guard by her rather quick but sudden outburst.

Daveth not knowing the true severity of her aggravation broke the silence, however. "Yeah Ser knight. Try not to wet your.."

Dahlia started in a low and menacing tone."I sear if you don't stop talking I'm…"

Duncan cleared his throat. He approached the table from the entrance of the old temple with a chalice in hand. All eyes were on him. He walked swiftly over to set down the chalice away from prying eyes. He gave me a quick look before turning back to the others that was criticizing my control over the new recruits. I looked away sheepishly.

"Now as I am certain you all still have unanswered questions I feel I must ask all of you once again," Duncan began slowly, carefully looking each in the eye. " Are you ready?" And in return each nodded in response."Good because from this point onward there will be no more secrets." he began. "At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"Wait," Standing up with a baffled expression upon his face, Ser Jory asked, "Are you saying that we have to drink the blood of those **things**?!" Daveth looked equally troubled at the news. Dahlia's face showed a mix of revulsion and…contempt?

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us. As we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory," he said making it clear by his tone that this is what must be done but, by no means helped the situation I knew the recruits were facing.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon," I chimed in. It was clearly the wrong thing to say to try to reassure them.

"Those who survive," Dahlia repeated. Her expression became unreadable.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining. But these words have been spoken since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Duncan asked.

My already failed attempt to bolster the recruits' confidence weighed on me as I silently agreed. I bowed my head and tried keeping the thought of the near inevitable death from my mind. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Looking back up, Duncan already had the taint-filled chalice back in his hands. "Daveth," said-rogue looked up uneasily, "step forward."

Daveth took the goblet out of Duncan's hands and with an attempted bravado nocked the cup back. Disgust twisted his face almost immediately as he all but shoved the cup back into Duncan's awaiting hands. He began coughing and clutched at his throat which undoubtedly felt as though someone had lit it on fire.

It took no time for Daveth to fall to his knees and one hand. All expected until he coughed up an unnatural amount of blood. Black bile seemed to make the spilt blood boil despite the cold Ferelden night. His eyes shot open to reveal the hazy, glazed over appearance that normally follows death. His skin quickly changed to a white chalky appearance showing his veins through his sickly complexion. His eyes quickly closed back before another cough racked his body just before giving out on the floor and Duncan's feet. The act all but took a few seconds but seemed so much longer.

Daveth's body remained motionless as Duncan redirected his attention to the visibly and understandably horrified warrior. Beads of sweat formed on his brow, "But I have a wife. A child," he attempted to dissuad Duncan from his cause to no avail, "Had I known…"

"There is no turning back," Duncan spoke sternly.

"No!" Jory exclaimed freeing his sword from its sheath still crusted from the blood of a days worth of darkspawn. Duncan briefly halted at the sight to set aside the chalice without taking his eyes off Jory, "You ask too much. There is no glory in this."

Duncan drew his sword, much shorter and less bulkier than Jory's two handed cleaver of a sword, but more deadly because the hand that held it was a veteran Grey Warden. Jory lashed out with a heavy swing but Duncan deflected the blows as if swating at a fly backing Jory up to one of the pillars circling the area.

In one swift motion Ducan deflected a side swipe and caught jory's hand, holding it away as he drove his sword hilt-deep into Jory's chest between chinks in his armor. Jory's face was a mixture of shock, pain, and the ever familiar fear before the life drained from his eyes.

Dahlia

Jory's body slumped to the ground to join Daveth's in a bloody heap. _They were dead. They were both…dead. _Alistair remained standing off to the side watching Duncan sheath his sword and return where he left the chalice of darkspawn blood on the table.

_ Is this the oh so respected Grey Wardens? _The taint pulled again at my heart. Hatred tried bubbling up to the surface. _No! Keeper wouldn't have sent me here if they were not trustworthy. But what was the point of killing Jory? _

My instincts screamed at me in the back of my mind to run. _Get away from him! Don't drink the blood!_… But I will not be afraid. I am Dalish and Dalish fear nothing. But I knew deep down even if I wanted to run I knew I couldn't. The taint burned at every inch of my body, mind, and even my soul. I could feel it trying to destroy me. If I backed out now and could manage to get away from Duncan I would not last long enough to even see the first rays of light that show before sunrise.

Duncan said nothing but waited patiently in front of me with the chalice while I fought with my own thoughts. Quickly I took it from his hands refusing to look or smell or let my mind dwell on what I was about to do. I knocked the chalice back and took a drink. The very second the blood touched my lips I felt an almost automatic rejection of all my senses.

The foul, tainted stench attacked my nose and the effects of the close proximity caused it to spread and dry out my lungs. The rotten tasting liquid burned like a forger's embers burning my mouth. Shoving the chalice back at Duncan I covered my outh with my hands. My throat felt like it clamped shut. After some long painful moments of almost spitting out the blood I finally forced myself to swallow almost choking in the process.

Fire seared down my throat leaving everything it touched feeling extremely raw. I wanted to scream but my throat refused to do anything but burn with the agony steadily reaching out to the rest of my body. Finally releasing my mouth I reach forward to support my body by pressing my hands on the agonizingly cold stone floor. Apparently, at some point after swallowing I feel to my knees as my mind briefly took notice of the lesser pain in my knees that was more than obvious not from the taint.

Duncan's voice was barely audible throught the pain slowly reaching the base of my skull. Painfully I wrenched my eyes open. Nothing! Nothing but tiny starbursts in a vision of black. Slowly the tiny lights began flickering out and the pain fell from my body as easily as shrugging off a blanket.

Out of nowhere a defeaning roar bellowed in my ear. I tried moving my arms to cover my ears but my limbs would not obey me. I felft ethereal when the cold, pastly white, and red-rimmed eyes came into sight. Fear shot through me like lightening. _What is it?!_ My vision was too blurry to make out much of anything other than its eyes and ivory fangs. Its maw opened and shot another roar right in my direction before everything went black once again.

My senses slowly came back to me. A cold stone surface lay beneath my back with a gentle breeze flowing over refreshingly instead of the sharp knife-like cold that had brushed my skin before the Joining and flitted across my belly and face. My body was too weary to move and my eyes felt like they were being held by stones. A woman's voice rang gently above me.

In the next moment my senses were renewed and I found myself no longer on the cold stone surface of the tower but laying on my side on what felt to be stitched canvas that had been suspended in midair with the familiar feel of my wolf pelt tucked around me up to my chin. I found myself laying on the cot inside my tent.

For a few moments I allowed myself to lay there and revel in the peace and first real feal of comfort I had felt in almost a week. My breathing was no longer accompanied by a rawness but refreshing clean air. My body and muscles no longer ached but felt airy. The burn had since left my body. Slowly I opened my eyes and the light no longer stung or blurred my vision but met my eyes with cool shades of light streaming in and warm colors of my tent around me.

Getting up actually felt good. My body yearned to stretch and be worked out of its kinks. I clasped my hands above my head and slowly reach up and back until the pleasant burning in my body released some of the stiffness out of my body. A basil of water and a cloth was left on the floor next to my already clean armor pieces and weapons.

My body itself still had some dried bood and dirt from yesterday. After washing up I equipped myself and set out leaving behind the bowl of water tainted dark red. The sharp growling coming from my stomach drove me away from my tent in a search of food.

_ How long has it been since I ate last? _I thought to myself as I wandered around looking for someone who would be selling or handing out food. The only food I had yesterday consisted of a few mint leaves early in the day. The day before me and Duncan ate on the road about noon before arriving here at Ostagar and even that was a meager meal at best. _Ugh. I wonder how mad the shemlen would be if I hunted some game so long as I eat the whole deer, _and I felt as though I could.

Everyone at the fortress seemed to be getting ready for the upcoming battle. Soldiers, warriors, mages, and even some Grey Wardens who up till this point were down in the valley, were running around carrying weapons, ballista ammunition, and barking orders to each other. Others were crowded around the quartermaster, mabari, and even, more around the Chantry priests.

A young elven boy stopped me in my un-directed walk. He had the tell-tale signs of a city elf. His shoulder were slouched and hunched forward. Standing straight he could easily tower me and rival the height of a lot of the shemlen around here, but his demeanor resulted in him being able to look me in the eye.

"M'lady, the Warden Commander told me to inform you of a war meeting for you to attend with him, the good-King Cailan, and General Loghain MacTir," he said nervously shifting his feet.

"A war meeting?"

"Yes, M'lady. He said to meet him at sunset east of the North Tower on the upper level," I felt pity for the poor boy in front of me, having never known freedom as a Dale. Instead he lived under the shem's constant scrutiny and prejudice. I then decided to help restore his dignity as I was able.

"What's your name?" I asked. His eyes widened for a moment and his face gained a light to it. Oddly his features took on an even more boyish appearance despite his obviously older age.

"I-It's Trevin, M'lady," he answered.

"Trevin, please just call me Dahlia. I am not used to being called that," he looked perplexed at my statement.

"I'm sorry M,…Dahlia," he corrected quickly. His gaze went to my forehead, "You…Are you Dalish?"

"Yeah," his face showed clear longing, "Trevin, do you happen to know where I can get some food. I haven't actually eaten for a while and I feel as though my stomach is about to eat itself."

"Oh yeah, Joan hands out provisions on the east side of camp. Do you want me to show you?" he asked his attitude lightening up a bit. I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Dahlia," it was so weird that such simple acts could change the air arround him so much. _What do these shems do to our city born cousins?_

When we arrived the woman was just setting out cookware for lunch. "Food won't be ready till noon. Come back then," she commanded without so much as looking at us.

"But m'am, the warden has only just woken up. She hasn't eaten at all," Trevin requested.

"No exceptions," Joan snapped back.

"What about leftovers?" I asked hopeful she may still have some.

"Already sent to the kennels. What little there were that is," she began to cut vegetables into a pot of water.

I had the feeling there was no changing this woman's mind. Lunch was only a few hour or two away but with the hunger in my stomach it felt as though it would be another two days before I'd eat. Trevin turned back to me apologetically, "I'm sorry, she can be a bit strict at times."

"It's ok. What's a few more hours?" my stomach couldn't have picked a better moment to growl, and very audibly. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, "Thank you for your help Trevin. I guess I'll go see the quartermaster till the food is done."

With that we separated and I searched my bag for more mint leaves and picking out the last few left in my bag, but this time it seemed to only incite my stomach to growl again. After restocking at the quartermaster I went to sit by the pyre where Duncan had met up with us last night. Lack of something to do began to wear on me. Was war really this dull outside of the battles? Walking by were two humans fighting over whether the girl should have stayed back at home with the family than come to war.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I know I've said it before that I will start uploading more regularly but I am sincerely sorry. I love this story and want to write all the way through but it seems I can't catch a break these past few years. Maybe once I graduate high school next month things will start to look up. **

**I love all my readers and I love these games and writing stories. It will continue! This story is too stuck inside my head to not get out. **

**Just saying. I'm one of those people who are STILL playing this game on my weekends after all these years. Love yuns =D**


End file.
